A Second Chance
by fadedglory
Summary: Student..Teacher...enough said..no future in it whatsoever...but would fate give her the chance she needs...and give him the second chance he thinks he doesn't deserve..find out
1. Some Things Do Change

This is my first story…so..be gentle in reviewing…sorry for mistakes..like spelling..etc..but hey it happens..and I'm a fast typer…so…yeah…haha. Anyway, I'm sure you'll guess the pairing fairly easily. Suggestions and flames are welcomed….well flames for now, if you don't like my story….that's okay….i don't know if this story is anything like others on here, I hope not, but if it is..i am entirely sorry….but it's just the way my story is..and I'm sure there's a difference, just read it and give it a chance….love ya..enjoy

Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW HARRY POTTER..AND I NEVER WILL, BUT I WANT TO….I WAS ONLY THREE YEARS OLD WHEN SHE CAME UP WITH THIS STUFF…HAHA..

CHAPTER 1

SOME THINGS DO CHANGE

Hermione Granger stepped onto the train that would take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in just a few short minutes. It was her seventh year, final year to be exact. Then she would be off to Silver Star University of Magic. Hermione although only 17 had grown into quite the lovely young woman from that bushy brown haired little know it all of 11. Her hair was still a bit bushy, but she had managed to tame it to be slightly silky and wavy. Her figure had developed really well, her eyes, still the most shocking but lovable chocolate color. She waved her mom and dad good-bye while they waved back at her through the mist of other parents waving their children off.

Hermione made her way through the compartments trying to find her two best friends. Seeing a bit of red through one door, she slid it open to find a mop of black unruly hair, and two redheads.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! It's so nice to see you guys!" Hermione said as she slid the door closed and went to sit beside one of the redheads who was named Ginny. Ginny Wealsey, Ron's younger sister, had grown as well, although she was a year younger than the rest of them, she was still part of the group. Ginny's hair although red, had darkened a bit. It wasn't the bright red it once was. Her eyes were still a bright brown, full of happiness and perkiness. Her figure had sharpened as well.

She turned and looked at Harry Potter and was in awe. All those years of playing quidditch certainly done him well in the muscle areas. His hair was even more black…if that's possible…unruly and dishelved. His eyes were still the green she knew so well. Then she turned her attention to Ron Weasley. His red hair had darkened as well. His eyes, still the lovable light brown they've always been.

She turned her attention back to the conversation.

"So, Hermione, how was your summer?"asked Ginny.

"Oh, alright I guess. I went to Paris for a bit, and read."

"That sounds like you all right, reading…don't you do anything else?"asked Ron shaking his head.

"Oh come on Ron, it wouldn't be our Hermione if she didn't read."said Harry

laughing, and Ginny giggling.

They continued their conversation about their summer until someone, not so unexpected opened their compartment door.

"Ahh, if it isn't Potty, two Weasles, and ohh, is that Mudblood Granger? Who would have though such beauty would be wasted on you?"

"Well if it isn't Malfoy, the bouncing ferret?"said Ron.

Draco turned to look at him. "Was I addressing you Weasley? I think it's time for red here to learn how to respect me…again."

Hermione took notice of Draco. He hasn't changed one bit. Although he was cute, his attitude took over. His hair was still the blinding blonde…how could anyone be THAT blonde?she thought. Anyway no doubt quidditch had an affect on him.

"Draco..shove off!"she said.

"Oh, does Granger have a problem?"

"Uh, yes of course, now go away you bloody git!" Before Draco could say anything, Hermione got out her wand and blasted him to the end of the train. People from other compartments peeked their heads out to see what was going on. Hermione being the Head Girl had to say something.

"It's alright everyone, just taking care of some riff raff, you may return to your conversations." She took one last look at Malfoy, "some things never change"she whispered to herself, and returned back into the compartment she was in for the rest of the ride.

The train came to Hogwarts about half an hour later. The trio plus Ginny got on a carriage and took their seats and were silent he rest of the way. They, along with the others, came to the big oak doors of the Great Hall and took their seats at their table.

Hermione glanced up to the staff table noting how everyone is still in the same spot…Dumbledore in the middle, to his right, Prof. McGonagall, Hagrid, Prof. Flitwick, and to the other side of Dumbledore, Prof. Sinistra, Prof. Snape and then to her amazement, Prof. Lupin. Hermione sighed. Prof. Lupin looked even more handsome than the last she saw him. Which was the summer after her 5th year..but nothing to think about.

God Hermione…he's your teacher!Hermione thought to herself. You shouldn't think like that….his smile is just captivating….Hermione no…stop..get a hold of yourself girl!she kept thinking to herself. She looked back to Harry and Ron, who were talking about quidditch as usual.

From the staff table, Remus Lupin looked around the crowd of students. He spotted her. The most beautiful girl…well woman, he knew. One Ms. Hermione

Granger. The student…..who captured his heart. God Remus old boy, what are you thinking, she's your student..it's not logical!he thought to himself, although, he couldn't help it. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. Why was it her, her that haunted his dreams at night, since that fateful year. When she first came to his class, she seemed like a little know it all of 13. But now, seeing her…she had grown….as his feelings for her…I guess some things do change. he thought as he turned back to his food, while all the time, glancing at her….and little did she know, she was doing the same.

After the feast was over, and the first years were sorted into their houses, the students went up to their dorms…since Hermione was Head Girl she got her own room. And she was allowed to have one friend join her…so of course, she picked Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, that is certainly not true…I don't like Professor Lupin!"said Hermione while changing into her pajamas.

"Then why were you staring at him every chance you got…hmm?"Ginny smirked. Hermione looked from behind her curtains and gave Ginny an evil glare.

"How…did….you"Hermione began but Ginny cut her off.

"I saw you, and I've never seen your eyes sparkle that much."

"GINNY!"Hermione began chasing Ginny around the room. After a while of talking about different things…they finally went to sleep…but Hermione had some trouble…she couldn't get her mind off of Prof. Lupin.

"I thought my crush on him was over….this might be love…..oh well..I guess some things do change afterall."she said to herself before falling right to sleep with a big smile on her face.


	2. Falling Back In Time

Yay…two reviews…I'm happy..well…here goes the second chapter….

If you haven't guessed yet…. "……"-talking _thoughts _-I'm gonna change it to italics hmmm I'll probably add more later…hehe..

Disclaimer: YET AGAIN..I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….IF I DID…THE 6TH BOOK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED DIFFERENTLY…..sniff sniff…anywho…

CHAPTER 2

FALLING BACK IN TIME

It was morning, the sun came through the window. Hermione shielded her eyes from the brightness. She forgot to close her surrounding curtains last night.

"Oh my, what a night….what time is it?"she mumbled to herself as she glanced at the clock on her bed. "Hmm…7:30am…time for breakfast."

She got up and took a quick shower, used a spell to dry her hair, then got dressed. As she bent down to get her bag and books, she checked to make sure Ginny was out of bed, which she was. Hermione walked down the stairs leading out of her room and went down to the common room through a hallway that connected her room to the common room by a portrait.

"Password my dear?" It was of an old lady…well in the day time..at night…when the moon was shown in the portrait..the lady would turn into a beautiful moon fairy.

"Moonlight Walk."said Hermione. And the portrait opened for her. As she walked in she saw that Ginny, Harry, and Ron were already waiting for her.

"Morning guys….so, ready for classes today?"Hermione asked as the four of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't know….I still want to sleep."said Ron rubbing his eyes.

"Oh come on Ron, new classes, more knowledge to grasp!"she said smiling, oh so looking forward to her classes.

"I know what you're looking forward to Hermione."Ginny said elbowing Hermione and grinning.

"What is she looking forward to?"asked Harry.

"Oh…uh..nothing Harry..nothing at all!"Hermione said while grabbing Ginny's arm and running ahead of the boys.

They made it to the Great Hall and sat down and started eating. After about 15 minutes of fast eating since they were late getting there, they made their way to class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, while Ginny had Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. So they parted

ways and went to class. Hermione took the seat right in front of the class…while Harry sat on her left..and Ron sat in back of Harry.

Professor Lupin made his way from his office and greeted the students as they finished walking in.

"Good morning class."greeted Lupin.

"Good morning Prof. Lupin!"the class replied.

"Today we're going to be talking about werewolves….I know, I know….you studied it in your third year with Prof. Snape, but I'll be getting into more details since you'll need it to pass your NEWTS. I know it's barely the first day, but as I always say, no better time than the present. Okay, let's get to work, take out some parchment and write down these notes."he finished.

He had noticed Hermione staring at him the entire time he was talking. "Is there anything wrong Ms. Granger?"he asked.

"Oh, no Professor, I'm just waiting for you to continue."she replied while trying not to blush.

"All right."and he continued.

_How long exactly was I staring at him? Ah, the way he walks…with such confidence...hahaha…Hermione…get yourself together girl, he's twice your age, he would never think of you that way anyway..to him…you're just a child_

The bell rang and the students started packing their stuff away.

"Okay class, I want two feet of parchment on werewolf potions, and details on their transformation and the cycle of the moon. If those aren't on my desk by next class, I will be forced to give you a real werewolf to study from…"Prof. Lupin said as the students exited…some were giggling…mainly girls.

Hermione just passed him and mumbled… "I just might take you up on that offer professor."

"What was that Ms. Granger..I didn't hear you?"

"Huh..oh no Professor, just thinking about something, that's all,"she replied and raced out of the room blushing like mad.

Truth be told, he didn't see her blush..but he did her perfectly what she said..but maybe he was hearing things. _Could she possibly like me too….I must of imagined it..but she did take off really fast….oh..damn it all…be real Remus…you're twice her age….nobody would want you…_he thought to himself as he returned to his desk to prepare for his next class.

In the hallway however….there was a despute.

"I told you Malfoy, leave me alone!"Hermione yelled in anger.

"No, after what happened on the train, you're going to pay Granger!"he yelled

back.

Remus Lupin, hearing the commotion, stepped out from his classroom to see what was going on. Right when he turned around the corner Draco had Hermione's time turner in his hand…which was still wrapped around her neck. What happened next..happened so fast.

Hermione had Draco's hand in hers trying to get away from him. "Malfoy let go of it…!"she yelled.

"No..I said you're going to pay…for making me look like a fool!"he said with an evil look in his eye. Hermione knew what he was thinking and had a scared look on her face. Prof. Lupin started running towards them. But Draco was to fast and did a spell and took the time turner and threw it to the ground. Remus's voice could be heard, echoing…..Hermione felt like she was falling….after she heard the time turner smash to the ground a white light shot out and then everything disappeared. Nothing was familiar to her anymore. She swore she heard Remus, Harry and Ron shouting…"NOOO!" but she couldn't see anything anymore…she cried out for someone to help her, she couldn't think clearly at all. And then, everything went black.

She awoke hours later…she was dizzy. She sat up and tried to comprehend what was around her. After about five minutes, she realized she was in the forbidden forest. Then it hit her like a rock in the head…what happened. She remembered DADA class, she remembered her comment about Prof. Lupin's offer….haha…she remembered leaving class..and then Draco….the time turner…Harry and Ron shouting….she started to cry…

She felt herself for the time turner..thinking if she was damned lucky, it might be around her neck….maybe it was just a dream…but alas, the time turner wasn't there….

She then realized, she had fallen back in time, what she didn't realize, was how far back she had gone.


	3. A New Beginning?

Come on people…3 reviews…and I thank those people..…when I had a lot of hits…how rude, lol, but I would like to have more reviews before I continue with the 4th chapter..which means I will give you this 3rd one…but until more reviews…no 4th chapter. I will be starting college on Monday, so updates will be less frequent unless I get lucky I'll try and post twice a week…also depending on the amount of reviews. So on we go…

Disclaimer: Why do this every single time, I mean come on…if I owned Harry Potter, which I don't- : p I would not be doing this…well maybe..just for kicks…

(Previous ch. : She then realized, she had fallen back in time, what she didn't realize was how far back she had gone….)

CHAPTER 3

A NEW BEGINNING?

"…."talking

_thoughts_

Once she realized this, she got up and walked to a rock where she would stay hidden.

"Well school is still going on, I wonder how far back I am? Well only one way to find out."she mumbled to herself.

The bell rang and the students went inside, this was her chance to get in the castle. She went in through the front doors….she was in the Foyer and ducked behind the nearest statue in a near by hallway when she heard voices coming down the stairs.

"James, get over it….Lily would never go for it."said a black haired boy that Hermione found handsome.

"No, if he did that, he surely, would not have a date to the beginning of the year dance….haha…he just barely got her to say yes in the first place."replied a plump boy with blonde hair.

_Oh my word! James…Lily…..as in…James Potter…and Lily Evans? Harry's parents! I've gone back 20 years….then that….that's Peter Pettigrew…..the handsome one is….Sirius…and…no…..that…..that slightly dark blonde…..is REMUS LUPIN! _Hermione thought to herself gulping slightly. She made a slight noise as she shifted and then hid further behind the statue.

Remus stopped and looked toward the statue, which was of a bat.

"What's wrong Remus?"asked Peter.

"Don't know, thought I heard something. Nevermind…probably just my ears playing tricks on me, and I know it's not now because Sirius..I can hear your stomach from here."Remus said chuckling.

"Well duh, it's dinner time!"Sirius said taking off to the Great Hall, leaving the other guys behind laughing at his behavior.

Once they were gone and the hallway was clear, she sneaked up to Dumbledore's office, hoping he hadn't left for dinner yet. _Whoo, at least he's headmaster, and not some bimbo headed discrimitory…pig..okay Hermione..hehe, don't lose track, you came here for a reason. _She thought as she came to the two gargoyles that stood in front of the entrance.

"Hmm, what is the password..umm..Jellybeans?...No…how about , Cockroach Clusters?...No?...Damn…umm"

"Having trouble?"asked a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around and came face to face with none other than the younger, might note….HANDSOMER….Remus Lupin.

"Oh…..yes..sorry, I'm new.."she replied kind of nervously.

"Oh really? I wasn't aware that we were getting a new student…I'm sorry, my name is Remus Lupin, I'm Head Boy here, and in Gryffindor House, and your name?"he asked.

_Oh merlin, do I give him my real name? Or a fake one…oh dear god…what am I gonna say? _"Umm, it's well Rhia….Rhia Andrews. I am a transfer student from Le Chateau Academy in France."Hermione replied. _Whoa…where did that come from? _She thought as she looked at him trying not to falter.

"Well I don't mean to be rude Ms. Andrews, but you don't have a French accent."

"Well I lived in London for seven years, and then my parents got jobs in France, and so we moved…I just never picked up the accent. I've always had my English one."

"I see, well, then Ms. Andrews…"

"Oh, please, call me Rhia."

"All right then, Rhia, I assume you have to talk with the headmaster, well hold on, how did you know where his office is, and that you required a password?"

"Oh, well, I just assumed…am I wrong?"

"No, good guess though, well the password is Mushroom Fungus, I have no idea as to why he picked that, but oh well, shall I accompany you?"

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, but thank you anyway Prof….I mean..Remus."she replied…blushing slightly for the mistake she almost made by calling him Professor. She then turned to the gargoyles once more. "Mushroom Fungus." As she said that the gargoyles came to life and moved aside and Hermione went towards the phoenix that was on a staircase that began to wind upwards, she stepped on to the stairs and stood there as the staircase continued winding upward.

Remus was still standing, but now leaning against the wall. _That girl is awfully __intriguing…."_he thought.

Hermione finally made her way from the stairs and to Dumbledore's office door. She lifted her hand to knock, when it suddenly entered her mind that she had no idea what to tell him. _Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm from the future, care to help me get back? _She scoffed at her thought and just decided to hell with it. She knocked.

"Come in."came a voice from inside.

Hermione quietly entered and then closed the door. She saw that he was sitting at his desk writing down something on some parchment. She walked up to him and just stood there, not saying anything. Once he was done, which was only a few seconds later, he put the quill up and folded his hands together and looked up at her.

"I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting before…are you new?"he asked with twinkles in his eyes.

"Umm…yes sir, my name is well….oh for heaven's sake….Professor Dumbledore, I need your help!"she said flustered.

"Oh, well then….here…"he conjured up a seat for her in front of his desk. "Now tell me child, what is wrong?"he said looking serious.

"Well Professor, you see, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm from the future."Hermione started.

"Oh, well then Ms. Granger, I can see that."

"I figured you already kind of knew that when I first walked in here."

"Yeah, I knew you weren't from this time, can you tell me what happened exactly?"

"Umm, sir well, you see I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and when it was over I had walked outside when this boy in my year, Draco, wanted to get revenge on me for casting a spell at him an knocking him into the wall at the end of the train, because he was being obnoxious….as usual. He caught me in the hallway going to class and he grabbed my time turner, and wouldn't let it go…just as Professor Lupin came out Draco tore it from my neck and said a spell and threw it to the ground…and I heard voices shouting, and then everything went black, and the next thing I knew I was in the forbidden forest. And then I came here."

"Ahh, I see well I'm glad you're not a spy, we have to be careful around here…cause of you know who."

"Oh…Voldemort..yeah I know."

"Hold on, Voldemort is in your time?"

"Yes, wait, are the Deatheaters at large here as well?"

"Yes, they are."

"Well, I could help, you know…identify those people, but I so much want to go back to my time, can you help with that?"

"Let's make a deal Ms. Granger, if you help us, which I really don't want to put you in danger, I'll give it high priority to find you a way back home. But, there may be hard times ahead, cause you know the laws, awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time."

"I am very aware of that sir, but as long as I'm here, I might as well do something…cause I know if I stopped…even for a second, I'll start to cry…and frankly, right now, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

"Okay Ms. Granger, umm, so we're set then, you need a new name."

"Oh, I've already got one sir, Prof. Lu….I mean, hehe, Remus, already kinda confronted me about it….I told him that I was a transfer from Le Chateau Academy in France, and that I was born in London but got transferred there because of my parents, and now I'm back….and that my name was Rhia Andrews."

"Well, I'm very impressed. Well I'm guessing by your robes that you were in Gryffindor, so that's where you will be. Professor McGonagall will get you your schedule tomorrow during breakfast, and a word of caution to you, do not reveal anything about where you come from. Be mindful of who you tell, trust very few."

"Yes sir, I understand,"she said as she started towards the door…just then Dumbledore called her.

"Yes sir?"

"I couldn't help but you say Professor..Lupin..in your story."his eyes twinkled.

"Oh…yeah..hehe..Remus is…or now was…or is going to be…no..not that either..argh! He was my Professor, he taught Defense Against the Dart Arts."

"Interesting, I can picture that, considering..though he is a …well."

"It's okay Prof. Dumbledore, I know, he's a werewolf, in fact, I was the first one who figured it out."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You seem like a smart young lady. I think we're all done here, meet me in a week to discuss more..now we both agree, you help us out, I'll help you out?"

"Yes sir, and thank you, I will see you in one week."and with that she left.

Hermione went out the door and down the steps. As she came down, she noticed Remus leaning against the wall."

"Everything all right Remus?"

"Uhh, yes, so how did it go?"

"Oh, well, I'm in Gryffindor…and Prof. McGonagall will give me my schedule at breakfast tomorrow."

"That's great….we missed dinner, feel like grabbing something to eat from the kitchens..then I'll show you to the dorms?"

"Sure."she said and they were off. _I guess this is a new beginning_. She thought.


	4. The Amulet of Hope

Hey everyone, college is so much fun..love my teachers..they're cool…but my speech teacher is a bit quirky…lol…to the following reviewers….

Charlie K. – thanks..i know I made Hermione a bit ditzy, but that's because she's in a different time…she doesn't really know how to act..but the ditz spell won't be there to much in later chapters…

Feelinfawkesy – thank u for the review…it meant a lot

Randomish – I know u were just being honest, and I appreciate that, thanks…I didn't really pay attention with the 'um' part..lol..u were right…haha

MistakenLove – thanks

LIVE ON MUSIC – thank u

Sara – thanks

Thanks to you all for reviewing…I know Hermione is a bit out of character…but I tried to think how I would act in her situation…trying to comprehend..not knowing how to act, she will gradually come to be more like herself….lol…well thanks for people who are reading….

Disclaimer: now I own something…haha…my own dvd player..is that cool or what…haha..and it's mine…ALL MINE! Oh…..I still don't own anything from harry potter…j.k. rowling..owns it all….rolls eyes haha… well here's chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Amulet of Hope

Hermione had been in the new time for a little more than a week. Although everything was different from what she was use to, people mainly, she had grown quite fond of this past era. She now had the chance to get to know Harry's parents, Sirius, and Remus. Remembering Harry, and then Ron made her eyes water, she missed them dearly, wondering if she'll ever see them again. But as she sometimes said….even though now it's painful, never dwell on what can't be helped.

She was in the common room reading when Lily walked in.

"Hey Rhia, what are you doing?" Lily heard a sniff.

"Oh, just reading some advanced charms stuff." She replied wiping her eyes.

"Rhia, are you alright?"

"Yeah…just allergies I guess…."

"Ok…..but…it's Saturday, you can't just stay up here all day! You are going to spend the day with me, while the boys are doing their mischief stuff." Lily said while grabbing the book, waving her wand, and sent it up to their room. Since Hermione was Head Girl in her time, Dumbledore allowed her to share Lily's room so she wouldn't be lonely. The good thing about it is the fact that it was connected to the common room through a secret passage and a painting. Only Lily, Hermione, Dumbledore, and

McGonagall knew about it. To the girl's surprise and liking, they noticed the Marauders Map had no knowledge of it.

So Hermione accepted defeat because Lily wasn't a force to be reckoned with once she made up her mind about something. She followed Lily out of the common room and went down to the grounds by the lake and just talked. About 15 min. passed by with silence until Lily started talking.

"Rhia, I know you've only been here a week, but can I ask you something?"Lily asked.

"Sure."

"Where did you really come from?"Lily didn't make eye contact when Hermione looked at her.

"Lily, you silly, I came from France of course."Hermione laughed nervously.

"I beg to differ, I don't think your name is even Rhia."

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, I had a vision, I usually don't get them that often…but I got one about you, you and Remus. And in my vision, he called you Hermione."

Hermione just froze still from throwing rocks in the lake. She turned to Lily.

"Your name is Hermione, isn't it?"Lily said as more in statement then in question.

"…..Yes…yes it is."Hermione sighed. Lily smiled.

"I thought just as much. I think you are more of a Hermione then a Rhia anyway. Suits you better."

Hermione chuckled. "Thanks, I'm guessing I'm not getting off that easy…?"

"Of course not, now spill, and I promise not to tell the boys."

"Ok, well first off, my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm from the future. Twenty years to be exact. I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, Head Girl. And of course there is more stuff, but…I…well.."Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, I know, you don't want to reveal too much, I understand that. Wow, twenty years….I won't ask anymore, I feel that whenever you feel comfortable to tell me you will."Lily said with her trademark smile.

"You're really a wonderful person Lily."Hermione leaned in and gave Lily a hug.

"Now, I guess I'll still call you Rhia around the boys, so they won't get suspicious, but you do know that you have to tell them..eventually, and by my vision, I know you are."

"About that vision, what was it of?"

"You and Remus running….that's all I saw."

"Remus and I…..hmm…"Hermione began to ponder and then blushed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"she replied still thinking.

"You're blushing!"Lily smirked.

Hermione came out of her daze…. "Am not!"she replied turning around.

"Are too. I think you two would make an absolutely terrible cute couple if I do say so myself."Lily said putting a finger to her chin and thinking about it.

"What are you talking about…I don't even like him!"

"You keep telling yourself that Hermione, but denile is a river in Egypt..not your heart….I denied I liked James for three years, and now look at us, we're in love…and hopefully…."she stopped and looked to the sky and sighed.

"Ah, you think he's the one eh?"

"I know it."

"Well, I've only known you guys for a short time…but we became close, so, by what I've seen…I think you two would go well together."Hermione smiled. "But Remus doesn't like me."she said gloomily.

"Oh, don't be so naïve, he likes you way to much. You don't pay attention to the signs, but I do. Believe me, when Remus likes somebody, I know…..and just for the record, Sirius fancies you as well."

"He doesn't?"

"He does, just don't say anything."Lily laughed.

"Yeah sure…whatever, oh wow, we've been talking for ages, it's almost 4:00pm."Hermione said while glancing at her watch.

"Oh really, well James should be at quidditch practice, wanna go and watch, Remus and Sirius should be there as well."

"No, I think I'm going to the library."

"Oh..fine, well see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, and Lily?"

"What?"

"Thanks."Hermione said. Lily smiled and nodded and walked off to the pitch.

Hermione walked to the library, when she went in she started looking for random books to read. About half an hour later, one had caught her attention on the shelf.

"Hmm, 'Ancient Knicknacks for the Curious Mind'." She snickered and pulled it down off the shelf, found at table and sat down to read it. She was about 15 minutes into it when she found a paragraph that peaked her curiousity. (AN: hence for the curious mind). She began to read….

_The Amulet of Hope is real to some people, but a myth to others. It is said to be the only way to come from the past. The only way it is said to work is if the person had a dire need to go forward in time. Although this is what some people say…who claimed they have seen it, those people didn't have proof. It is said to be a necklace, with a silver chain with symbols embedded in it. Hanging from the chain is an amethyst crystal…which has an on going burning flame inside. Even though it may be real, no one knows how to use it, or if it works. Below is a picture of what it is said to look like….._

"Oh wow, it's beautiful…..this could get me home…but..how would I get to it, if it doesn't exist."she mumbled.

The bell rang signaling that dinner was going to start.

She went to dinner…her mind still on the amulet. If she could find it somehow..or even prove it existed someway..she could go home….something was

nagging at her heart..but she just ignored it. She didn't talk at all through dinner. Lily or one of the boys would ask her what was wrong. She would reply that she just didn't feel well. All of them believed her…but Sirius.

The were all walking back to the common room when Sirius pulled Hermione away from the group behind a statue. The others took no notice.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"asked Hermione.

"I don't believe you when you said you didn't feel well at dinner..something's on your mind…what is it?"he asked sternly.

"It's nothing. I didn't see you be so chatty yourself."she said looking at him.

"Well, I had some things on my mind too. You know there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."he looked away.

"Yeah, I know, I think I'm gonna stay here and study."

"STUDY? Oh please, I would be happy if you were to join me, that is well…."

"Sirius Black are you asking me on a date?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh no, of course not…not at all."she smiled.

"So, are you going to turn down the most handsome and eligible bachelor of Hogwarts?"

"Hmm let me think."Hermione said putting her finger to her chin and looking up.

"RHIA!"he said faking anger.

"I'll be happy to be your date Sirius."she laughed.

"Whoo! Thought I would have to do the flowers and chocolate thing….I really hate being mushy."he said sighing.

"Oh well then, glad I saved you the trouble…oh look at the time, it's almost 9:00. We'd better be off to bed."

"That is true…shall I escort milady to her chambers, or well…ahem the common room anyway?"he asked offering Hermione his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir."she bowed and slipped her arm in his and they walked back to the common room ever so slightly.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was pacing his room deep in thought, mainly talking to himself. _The longer she stays here…the more she's prone to changing the future. If she can just…wait….I know! The amulet…I remember now…_ He went out of his office and down up to the Head Girl's room.

He knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened and Dumbledore found a sleepy Lily.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Evans, but I wonder if I cold have a word with Ms. Andrews."

"Of course Professor…but don't worry…I know about her."

"I see….how?"Dumbledore asked knowing fully well how.

"Um, visions, sir."

"Ah, I see, well then Ms. Evans, could be kind as to go and get her for me?"

"Yes sir, just a moment." Lily went to get Hermione…a few moments later, Hermione appeared at the door way.

"Lily said you wanted to see me Professor."

"I found some information that might help you."

"Oh really….well mind if we take a walk then?"she asked.

"No, not at all."and Hermione and Dumbledore started walking down the hall.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Amulet of Hope?"

"Oh..I just read about that today…does it exist Professor?"Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I honestly don't know Hermione…but..it might help you out if it does. I'll do some more research on it….and we'll continue our meetings."

"Yes sir, I'll do some research as well…but..Professor..if it does exist..and well…"she trailed off.

"I don't know what will happen in your time, since you came back here…"

"Oh.."was all she could say.

"Don't worry, we will worry about it when the time happens..until then, I insist you concentrate on what happens now."

"Yes sir. Well if it does exist, we're gonna get it..find out how it works…then I'm going home…and don't give me that look Professor, I know it's easier said then done."


	5. A Dance Under The Stars

Hey everyone, I realize this story is a bit…blahh..as u might say but it gets better…hope u all understand….from now on….this story might seemed rushed a bit…but it's a necessary thing…u'll see why…hopefully… hehe…

Damn Disclaimer: I own nothing….natta…zip…

Chapter 5

A Dance Under The Stars

"Lily, I told you, I don't dance!"said Hermione as she was reading her book on Advanced Potions. Lily had mentioned the dance that was coming up…it was the Halloween Dance..just about everyone was going..well, except for Hermoine.. Since she missed the beginning of the year dance, Lily wasn't about to let Hermione miss this one.

"Oh..Hermione, you're just nervous…come on…please..go…for me?"Lily said with a pouty face. Hermione looked up from her book then regretted it right away. _No wonder James let's her get her way…how can anyone say no to that face?_

"Oh….sigh….alright..but Lily, I have….no one to go with."

"Hermione…please…you could go with Remus."

"LILY….NO..ABSOLUTELY NOT!"Hermione said shooting up off the chair with a cherry red face.

"Hehe..just because you like him..doesn't mean you can't go with him. Actually it would be a perfect opportunity..maybe you could tell him the truth.."

"The truth…are you mad! I….I don't think I'm ready."Hermione said walking towards a window that gave a beautiful view of the grounds. It was cloudy outside and the rain was falling….like Hermione's heart whenever she thought about telling Remus.

"Hermione….he fancy's you….I think the sooner you tell him the better. Remus is like a brother to me….I don't want him to get hurt..or you either. Just please think about it. Then dance is next week."Lily walked over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. _Oh Lily, if only you knew how much I think about it._

Hermione turned around to face Lily, and smiled.

"I promise I'll at least think about it. You're right, the sooner I come clean the better. But…umm, what about James and Sirius?" _Can't let her know about Peter yet._

"Hermione, your main concern is Remus, I'll take care of James and I know he'll take care of the other two."

"Thanks Lily…well the boys are out on the quidditch pitch, you want to watch?"Hermione asked as an after thought.

"You know what…let's go!"Lily replied happily.

Hermione laughed and her and Lily linked arms and headed out of the Head Girl's room to the quidditch pitch. As they were walking down the path, they bumped into some…well, unexpected people.

"Watch where you're going Evans!"sneered Luscious Malfoy.

"Hey, you walked into us…I think someone has two left feet."said Lily sneering back.

"You think you're so funny..well, we're just gonna have to change that!"said Severus Snape taking out his wand.

"Don't you even think about it Snape!"came a voice.

The fighting four (snape, malfoy, lily, and Hermione) turned around to see an angry James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter was just lagging behind.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Potter!"said Malfoy walking up to James.

"When something like this involves my girlfriend and her bestfriend, it is my business you blonde git!"James growled.

"Oh, is little Potter getting mad?"chuckled Snape.

"Why don't you go shampoo that hair of yours, it certainly needs a good wash for once."said Sirius. Peter and Remus snickered. Just then, Snape scowled and walked off, with Malfoy sneering and following Snape.

"You two alright?"Remus asked mainly looking at Hermione.

"Yeah…sometimes I can't believe those two."said Lily shaking her head.

"Yeah…well, they're gone now….Lily and I were about to come down and watch you guys, why are you here?"asked Hermione.

"Rhia…are you seriously asking that question?"asked Sirius. Hermione looked confused.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME OF COURSE NOW COME ON!"he yelled grabbing her hand and dragging her to the Great Hall. Everyone laughed and followed.

"So, Rhia, are you going to the dance?"asked Sirius while putting some food on his plate.

"Uhh, I haven't decided yet."she said looking down. It got silent.

"So, what are we gonna do for the remainder of the day guys?"asked Lily.

"I have to study for that Transfiguration test."Hermione said.

"RHIA!...that's not till Wednesday…and it's only Saturday!"said James in disbelief.

"Well, obviously she wants to do a good job, which is something you should consider James."Lily said glaring at him..but almost smirking at the same time.

"Peter, you're awfully quiet..what's wrong?"asked Remus.

"Uhh, nothing…umm, I have to go, I'll see you guys later."and he got up and left.

"He's been acting really funny lately..wonder what's up,"said Sirius.

"Well I want to know how that little date went that you and Rhia went on Sirius."said Lily smiling. Noticing Remus' grip getting tighter on his fork.

"It went..well."he replied.

"Yeah…it did."said Hermione….looking down at her plate.

"Sirius, could I talk to you for a minute?"asked James getting up.

"Really James, I want to finish my…"Sirius couldn't finish because James grabbed his shirt and pulled him up and out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were away

from the others James started talking.

"Sirius, I know you're not stupid, but if I were you, I'd back off of Rhia."

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"Uhhh, yeah…..REMUS LIKES HER YOU GIT!"

"Well excuse me, is it my fault Moony can't talk to the girl because of his shyness?"Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well because of that….Sirius..you know Remus..he's your best mate…let him have a chance…encourage him to ask her to the dance."

"Ohh…well, I don't know…I'd rather like to go with her…"

"SIRIUS!"

"Alright…alright..for Moony…"he finished and walked back to the Great Hall. James following behind him, shaking his head..but smiling.

So the rest of the day went on….nothing much happened. A few days went by….it was now Thursday..the day before the dance..and the group was finishing up with potions.

"Okay class…since the Halloween Dance is tomorrow..I will assign no homework..but that does not mean I'll let you get by…double the work next class..until then…"finished the teacher…then the class filed out.

"We have seriously got to do something.."muttered Lily to no one in particular.

"What are you going on about now Lily?"asked James.

"Umm, nothing, Rhia..could you come with me..I need your help with something…"

"Sure Lily."she replied and Hermione and Lily left the boys on their own..

"Wonder what they're doing?"asked Remus.

"I don't know…uh..say Remus, just curious..when are you planning on asking Rhia to the dance?"

"Uhh, I haven't thought much about it.."lied Remus.

"Well you better try tonight…someone else might get to her first." Remus glared.

"Hey man, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Yeah I know…ok…I'll ask her tonight."

"Ok then…well we got 2 hours till dinner…feel like a game of exploding snaps?"

"You're on!"

It was Friday, and Remus did ask Hermione to the dance last night…with much forcing from James and Sirius. It was now 6pm with an hour to go till the dance started..and Hermione was in Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you for giving me some names Hermione…this does indeed help."

"No problem Professor."

"Well only an hour till the dance…you might want to go and get ready. I'm sure Mr. Lupin wouldn't want you to be late."he said with twinkles in his eyes.

"How did you know I was going with him?"she asked already knowing the answer.

He chuckled… "I know many things Hermione..but you already know that."

"Hehe, of course Professor..see you at the dance.."and with that she was off. A few minutes later she was in Lily's room.

"Lily..where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Ok, when you're done, could you help me with this clip?" It was now 6:30 with half an hour left before the dance. Lily emerged form the bathroom. Then stopped dead.

"Hermione……you look beautiful, and I'm thinking that's an understatement."

"Lily, shut up..and help me."said Hermione laughing.

Hermione was standing in a long white dress that fluttered out down to her feet. It was a long flowing dress. It had clear white puffs at the shoulders with swirls in them. It had glitter shining from all over the dress. She had her hair up in a bun, with soft curls hanging around in random places, with a sparkling crown on her head with jewels in all the right places..and to add affect, she had white feathery wings coming from her back..real ones. Her shoes were glass and had crystals all over.

"Oh Hermione..Remus is going to die!"said Lily getting the last clip in Hermione's hair.

"You're not looking too bad yourself Lily."exclaimed Hermione, looking Lily up and down.

Lily had on a long red dress…it flows down just like Hermione's. Lily's had soft pinkish/purple flowers flowing along with the dress. It puffed out likes Hermione's at the shoulder. Lily had her hair down in soft curls with glitter in it.

"So tell me Hermione…what exactly are you?"

"Hmm, I was thinking a princess of a planet..but..now that I really am thinking about it…it's Halloween right? Can be anything you want…why not go evil for a change." Hermione then pointed her want at herself and her white dress, shoes, and crown, and wings, turned to a shining black dress, black glass/crystal shoes, black crown with red jewels, and her wings black with the slightest silver tinge in them.

"Now I really like that..how about making me a set of wings too?"asked Lily.

"Sure."and Hermione mumbled a spell and red/black wings sprouted behind Lily.

"Oh..this is so gorgeous.. we'd better get going, the boys will be in the common room."

"Ok..um..Lily, did you tell.."

"Yes..James already knows about you..now Remus is your only obstical..I must say..James took it very well…so did Sirius when he told him…I think they both expected something similar."

"Well that leaves Remus…ok..here we go.."and both girls went to the common room.

All three boys were stunned..after the initial shock was over, they went to the Great Hall. About an hour of dancing later…they sat down at a table and just talked..all having a good time. Time flew by and it was 10:30. They danced more..and it was 11:30 when Hermione thought it was a good time to talk to Remus. She lead him to a garden…which the moonlight from the half moon was hitting perfectly..she lead him to a bench and told him to sit down.

"Rhia..what's wrong?"he aked worriedly.

"There's something I have to tell you, and I don't know how you will react and I'm worried."

"Well, don't be…you can tell me anything."

"Well..ok..first off…my name isn't Rhia Andrews, it's Hermione Granger."Seeing that he didn't say anything but just sat there looking at her, she went on. "I'm from 20 years in the future.."she continued on explaining it from there.

25 mintues…..

"Remus..please say something."Hermione pleaded.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier? Do the others know?"

"Well..yes…Lily found out about a week after I first got here, I can't tell you how she found out, but she told James and Sirius a few days ago…she left telling you up to me…I was nervous."

"Well….Rhia..I mean…Hermione..I..uhh..don't know what to say…I mean..this changes things..I mean…I don't know.."he said sighing and standing up.

"What does it change..our friendship?"

"No..well..I DON'T KNOW!...I'm just confused right now."he said calming down.

"Well please figure it out, because I don't know what I'm going to do if your feelings change and I get hurt!"Hermione yelled beginning to cry.

"Why would you get hurt….I mean.."

"BECAUSE…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU REMUS LUPIN!"she was in full on tears now, and just realizing what she said, she turned around, her back facing him.

"You…you're in love with me?"he stammered. All he heard were sniffles coming from the girl in front of him. "Oh…Hermione.."he said walking up to her and placing his arms around her.

"Remus..I just didn't want things with us to change…I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hermione…I'm glad you told me…there was something I felt when you first came…familiarity I guess. I felt I knew you.."

"You were my Professor.."

"Ahh..did you have a crush on me?"he smirked.

"Umm..well.."she blushed.

"Well then..I guess I should come clean with you."

"Remus I already know you're a werewolf."

She then went into an explanation on how she found out in her third year and how she hid it until the right moment.

"Then, you're not afraid of me then?"he turned her around to face her. They were looking in each other's eyes now.

"Of course not…."she said staring right into his eyes.

"Hermione Granger..I do believe I love you."he said smiling and caressing her cheek.

"Well Remus Lupin..do you have a choice?"she said grinning.

"In this case no..care to dance?"he offered his hand.

"Here…outside?"

"Why of course..nothing more romantic then dancing under the stars.."he said grabbing her and dancing.

"You have a point there my lovely werewolf."

Remus growled. Which made Hermione laugh.


	6. A Christmas to Remember

Hey everyone, sorry I kept u waiting for this chapter…a little note, this chapter goes way fast..but it's essential to the story, so sorry if this chapter is rushed….damn computer acted up, not my fault I tell you! Ok…now on with the chapy….

Chapter 6

A Christmas to Remember

"Come on James….Lily is leaving at any moment!"yelled Sirius from the common room.

"I'm coming…damn shoes.."James replied while hoppin down the stairs then meeting Sirius at the portrait hole. Lily was leaving for winter break to go to her parents house…while Sirius and James were going to go to James' house. Which will leave Hermione and Remus to themselves since most of the other students were leaving as well.

"Come on you guys..it's only for two weeks, I'm sure we can take care of ourselves..right Remus?"nudged Hermione.

"Yeah.."he replied blushing.

"Well, it's just Snivellus and Malfoy will be hanging around…that's what I'm worried about.."said James mumbling.

"Yeah..me as well…a whole two weeks without causing them trouble..I think I might die James.."whined Sirius dramatically.

"Oh shut up Padfoot..I'm sure you'll survive.."said James shaking his head while the others laughed.

"Well we better go James…the train will be leaving any minute.."said Lily looking at her watch.

"Yeah..come on Sirius..now Remus..do treat Hermione well.."whispered James into Remus' ear. Remus suddenly found his shoes intriguing.

"Oh come off it.."mumbled Remus, while trying to hide a smile.

"I'll miss you guys.."said Lily hugging Remus and Hermione. "Do promise to write."

"We promise Lily…you guys too."said Hermione looking at all three of them.

"Will do, have a happy Christmas!"said James, Sirius, and Lily as they got on the train.

"Happy Christmas!"yelled Hermione and Remus as the train left and they waved good-bye to their friends.

"Well what shall we do now?"asked Remus.

"How about a little Hogsmeade visit..I want to see if Florish and Blots has any new books."said Hermione.

"Ok…Hogsmeade it is then."he said and hooked her hand in his as they walked.

"Oh..look at the wolf boy and the little girl…you know Andrews..you'd be better off with me.."said Malfoy walking up to them.

"Oh really….then you must check again, because I'm sure the bleach in your air might be getting to you Malfoy!"hissed Hermione.

"Oh that hurts…"he said smirking.

"I don't think you'd want to associate with mudbloods anyway."

"You're a mudblood?"he asked shocked.

"All the way, so I guess that's that."

"Well no matter, for you, I'd make an exception. You're pretty."

"Lay off Malfoy!"came Remus' voice while gripping Hermione's hand.

"Oh, am I getting on your territory half breed."smirked Malfoy.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!"shouted Hermione.

"Why, he is you know."came the voice of Snape.

"I don't care…you're below him.."

"So you know?"asked a shocked Snape.

"Of course I do, and I don't love him any less…which is more than I can ever say for you!"Hermione glared.

"You're going to regret that wench!"Malfoy pulled out his wand. But Remus beat him to it.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"shouted Remus and Malfoy flew back into a wall and was knocked out cold. He then grabbed Hermiones' hand and ran back to Hogwarts. They made it back to Hermione's and Lily's room. After all…Lily being Head Girl…big room to theirselves.

"I'm sorry love."came Remus' voice.

"About what?"asked Hermione confused as they sat on a couch near the lit fire place.

"Well for one, about you having to put up with that nonsense, and two, for not being able to go to the bookstore."

"Oh Remus, sweety, don't worry about it..for you, I'm willing to go through anything….and..we can always go to the store some other time…oh look, it's almost dinner time..let's go eat."

"Umm, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Full moon for the next three days."he sighed looking down.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry….so that means…hey, you'll have it over with right before Christmas.."

"Yeah..well, it's almost sunset..I'll see you in three days.."and with that, Remus kissed Hermione on the cheek and left for the whomping willow that led to the shrieking shack.

_Three days without Remus..what am I going to do.._she thought. Then her mind drifted towards Ron and Harry. She missed them so much, no body knew it…but sometimes she cried at night..because the pain was unbearable.

Three days later…..

Remus walked up the dormitory and knocked on the door..or rather portrait. While he as waiting…he took notice of the picture for the first time. It was of a moon fairy that was sitting on the moon with an sea green orb in her hand. Stars were surrounding her with a lake underneath her that contained her reflection.

He heard voice asking who it was.

"It's Remus." He heard footsteps and the portrait door opend and he saw Hermione.

"Hi Remus..oh God…you look horrible..come in!"she whisked him inside so quickly he found himself lying on the couch the next second with Hermione sitting in the opposite chair. "How are you feeing?"

"You're seriously asking that question? Thought you were smarter than that?"he chuckled.

"Oh Remus Lupin, you're horrible..umm..why don't you take a shower..and I'll get you some clothes..and we can make it down to breakfast together."

"Ok.."he said then got up and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged and got dressed and then headed down to breakfast. It was Christmas Eve..which everyone was excited..well the students that were there anyway.

"What do you want to do today love?"asked Remus.

"Actually…I thought we could just walk around the grounds and relax."she said.

"That sounds nice.."

About half an hour later, they were done eating…and began walking around the grounds. They decided to visit Hagrid as an afterthought. After talking to him for a while they headed back to the castle for lunch. Then spent the rest of the afternoon in the Head Girls room. They decided to write Lily, James, and Sirius in the mean time to see how they were doing. After they were done, Hermione looked a the clock on the wall and realized it was almost dinner time.

"Hermione, before we go to dinner, I have something to give you."Remus said as he pulled out a maroon velvet box from his right pocket.

"Oh my Remus…you didn't have to get me anything.."she said shocked.

"I wanted to…well….here."he said gesturing for her to take it.

She did and she opened the box slowly and almost fainted when she saw what was in it.

"Hermione, I know we've only been dating a couple of months..but I've never been so sure about anything until now…and I'm positive I'm making the right choice..I was going to wait till after the holiday..but now I think it is the right time..Hermione Jane Granger..will you marry me?"he asked getting down on his knee and looking up at her with blue hopeful eyes.

"Oh Remus…I…I…..I…I WOULD LOVE TOO!"she squealed and jumped up to hug him. He twirled her around..dinner now forgotten and that night was filled with love, passion..and a little bit of everything else. They woke up the next morning to a beautiful snowy Christmas morning.

Hermione woke up…remembering the previous night and smiling. She turned over and looked at her beloveds' face. _Maybe…just maybe, I'm in the right time after all, _she thought as she brushed some hair from Remus' face. As she did so, his eyes slowly opened.

"Hello love."he murmered.

"It's Christmas morning.."

"Yeah I know.."

"Well…oh look an owl at our window,"she exclaimed while wraping a sheet around herself and walking towards it. The letters turned out to be boxes from Lily, James, and Sirius. _Presents _she thought to herself and laughed. Remus saw what they were and laughed himself. Hermione and Remus both got dressed and she mumbled a spell and their presents to Lily, James, and Sirius were off with the owl.

"Well, shall we open them?"he asked.

"We shall, but first.."she went to a desk beside the bed..opened a drawer, pulled out a velvet box..put on her ring..and went back over to Remus and gave him a big kiss. Then started on the presents..which made Remus simply the happiest man at that moment..this was certainly a Christmas to remember.


	7. Remembering is Like Death Itself

Here's the next chapter to the story..hope u like, and I thank all who have reviewed so far..please review more…lol…

Chapter 7

Remembering Is Like Death Itself

It was just after New Years..everyone was back at school trying to get back into their "boring" schedules. Even though Hermione was glad that she was able to let her friends know about her secret…she thinks about all that has happened. She rarely sleeps at night, she puts on a spell to hide the bags that have begun to form under her eyes…she screams out at night…but only waking up to nothing but the empty, dark as velvet night room she has been in since September. One morning after breakfast…Peter decided to all of a sudden be nosy..since he had no idea about her past…..or does he..?

"So Rhia..how have you been?"he asked.

"Oh..fine Peter, just fine." She said looking up from her book. They were the only ones sitting in the library at the time…the others were a quidditch practice.

"Really? You don't look so well,"he said taking a seat in front of her…he noticed her get tense.

"No, really, I'm fine…why aren't you with the others?"she asked curiously.

"You looked lonely, thought you could use the company."

"Oh, that's nice of you…"she smiled…._what are you getting at you good for nothing toad_

"Hermione…do you not trust me?"he smirked.

She looked up from her book with shock. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing.."

"You called me Hermione!"she said worriedly.

"Well did I? I don't remember…I swear I called you Rhia..that is your name isn't it…or is it really Hermione…cause..Sirius isn't exactly quiet when him and the others talk."

Hermione just sat still….trying to clear her mind of what she just heard.

"Of course, they didn't know I was in the room at the time..I was a rat…very good hearing…so you miss your friends do you…from…your past..or is it future..haha."he chuckled.

"You little piece of scum!"

"Haha..now really Hermione..what words."he smiled.

"You don't know anything about me!"she stood up abruptly, staring him in the eye.

"Ahh, I think I have the cure for that.."he pulled out his wand… "Ava.."

"NOOOO!"came Remus' voice from behind and knocked Peter's wand from his hand. "How dare you put your wand up to my wife!"

"Your wife? I see Moony's been busy."

"As will you!"came James' and Sirius' voices from behind Remus.

"Careful, he works for Voldemort!"said Hermione in Remus' arms.

"You know too much wench!"and Peter scuttled out with his wand and disappeared.

"You okay love?"Remus asked with concern. Turning Hermione around so he could see her face.

"Yes, I think I need to lay down…I'll see you all at dinner.."and she left.

"What do you think he said to her?"asked Lily looking as the door closed behind Hermione's retreating figure.

"I don't know…but obviously it was something that struck a nerve."said Sirius..wanting to follow her.

Hermione made it up to the dormitory and laid down on her bed and let her thoughts wonder.

_How dare he….thinks he can just…arghh..I thought I moved on already..why does it have to hurt so much…"sniff" it's not fair….Harry…Ron..damn..Draco..if I could, I'd go back and kill him…I want to die…this is all my fault….awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time…I knew that..and now with everything going on….how am I to tell Remus..I'm pregnant…I just want to give up…I can't hide this pain anymore..and now that Peter knows…everyone is going to die..and it's all my fault….my fault_

"Hermione's been in that room for hours…it's dinner time and she's still not here…I'm worried James…you should go check on her.."said Lily worriedly.

"Alright..be right back."and he was off.

"Hermione?...Hermione…you okay?"came his voice. Lily had given him the password for emergencies. James walked into the room an noticed the bathroom door opened..so he slowly walked over to it.

"HERMIONE….NO…!"he ran over to her body..she was in a bloody heap on the floor..he picked her up and ran straight to the hospital wing.

"MADAME POMFREY!"he yelled as he laid her on the bed and Mme. Pomfrey came bustling in and scolded James for yelling till she noticed Hermione's form on the bed and went straight to work on her.

"Mr. Potter did you see what happened to her?"

"No, she said she would meet us for dinner…and when she didn't Lily sent me to check on her cause she had had a bad day…and when I went into the room I found her like this…"he said distraught.

"Well you did the right thing…I think.." she observed Hermione's wrists and noticed deep gashes in them. "I think she might have tried to kill herself the poor dear."

"WHAT! No that can't be."James said. Just then the others came in.

"WE SAW BLOOD ON THE FLOOR…WHAT HAPPENED!"asked a very worried Remus Lupin.

"Don't worry Mr. Lupin..she will be fine."said Pomfrey.

"Don't worry…DON'T WORRY! THAT IS MY WIFE LYING THERE AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY…DAMN IT ALL!"

"Your wife?"

Remus finally calmed down a bit. "Yes, we're planning on getting married after graduation..didn't you see the ring on her….the ring…where is it?"he said looking at where the ring should have been on her finger.

"She must have taken it off before.."Lily trailed off.

"Mme. Pomfrey…can I say here with her tonight?"asked Remus.

"Yes, but the rest of you must go, she needs her rest."and she left to her office.

"It'll be alright mate, she's strong."assured Sirius.

"I hope so.."Remus replied and sat in a chair next to the bed.

A few hours later…..

"What did you do Hermione?"he asked…crying.

"Remus?"she stirred.

"Yes love, I'm right here."

She opened her eyes..and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Remus, I was so stupid."she cried.

"No..no sweety..you are most definitely not stupid..anthing but…but why did you do it?"

"Peter…"she looked away.

"Peter?...Hermione…what did he say to you?"

"He brought up my past…my friends.."she looked at him but was silent.

"Please love, tell me.."his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know I can't go back…. made it so hard…I wanted to see them again…Harry…Ron…I wanted to die…to see if that was an outlet…"

"Hermione…"

"Sigh……I thought that if I could die…then this pain…would be released..so I cut myself…I didn't feel anything..really, except I felt my life slipping away..it felt….good."

Remus didn't like this at all. "Hermione..after all we've been through…you really want to leave?"he asked…scared to death of what she might say.

"Oh Remus…how can you ask me that…"she rolled away from him. Just then Mme. Pomfrey came in.

"Ms. Granger…or rather" she looked over to Remus "Mrs. Lupin, do you know that you're…"

"Yes..I know.."she said irritated.

"Know what?"asked Remus…thinking it was something fatal.

Hermione sighed… "I'm pregnant,"she practically whispered.

"You're…..you're…pregnant…if you did die…that would have meant…"Remus trailed off looking down.

She turned back around to Remus with a tear stained face. "I didn't think about it really Remus…I'm sorry."

"Hermione..how could you?"he asked not looking at her.

"What if it's a werewolf..I mean…I don't care…I will love him or her no matter what..but.."

"Then..we'll make the decision together…just please..don't you know.."he said

looking at her arms. "That this is killing me inside."

"I promise…I'll need you every step of the way…I miss my friends…but this is my life now…our life…but.."she looked down.

"But what?"

"Remembering is more painful then death.."she said as a fresh tear came down her cheek.

"Not if you have someone who loves you right by your side." Remus said taking his thumb and whipping the tear away.


	8. Darkness Hinders

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait..college is hectic as hell…ok..here's chapter 8..enjoy..thanks to my reviewers…u guys are great!

Chapter 8

Darkness Hinders

A few months after Hermione's…. "accident" everything seemed to be going along fine. But..there's been something going on with Voldemort.

"Uhh, my lord?"asked a very scared Peter.

"What is it Wormtail?"seethed the dark lord.

"I…I found out where we can corner her."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Hogwarts is having their last quidditch match tomorrow, and at one point, she'll have to go to the bathroom because of her condition."

"Her condition?"

"Well, you see my lord, she's pregnant with Lupin's child."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Wormtail!"

"Well…I…I"

"Forget it, this brings a new whole idea….Ms. Granger..or..ha Lupin..is pregnant…hmm..this girl from the future will come in handy more than I thought….DEATHEATERS..GATHER AROUND!" Voldemort all the while had a smile on his contorted snake face.

Hogwarts………….

The group was just sitting around in the common room, just making small talk.

"Hermione..how are you..?"James asked.

"James…I'm only three months.."giggled Hermione.

"Still…oh..I'm so excited…and Lily…our children will grow up together."he smiled. It turned out Lily was pregnant as well. So basically, Hermione and Lily were going to have their children together.

"Remus…you're going to be a father..how do you feel?"asked Sirius. Even though he knows he can't have Hermione, especially now, he still loved her with all of his heart…even though it hurt, he was more than hapy for her and his best mate, Remus.

"It's something I've always dreamed of, never though it would happen though."Remus chuckled.

"Well my love, it did..so…what do you hope for?"Hermione asked.

"Just as long as he or she is healthy…I don't care."he replied and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What about your parents..what did they say?"asked James to Remus.

"They want to meet her…so I told them we'd come for a weekend…I asked Dumbledore..he said we just have to let him know when."replied Remus looking at Hermione.

"How about this coming weekend?"she asked.

"Perfect..I'll go inform him."Remus said getting up.

"No, I'll go, I need the exercise."Hermione said getting up.

"Hermione…I.."

"Remus don't event start, I'll be fine..Lily would you come with me?"she asked seeing Remus' stern face.

"I'd be glad to, you boys just wait here."Lily replied.

"But.."all three boys started.

"No buts boys..come Lily."and the girl left.

The girls were on their way back from Dumbledore's office when the lights went out in the hallway.

"What's going on?"asked Hermione looking frantic.

"Probably some stupid first year playing jokes."said Lily lighting her wand. Hermione did the same and what they saw nearly frightened them to death.

"Hello ladies."came a voice they knew very well.

"Peter..what…what are you doing?"asked Lily.

"I just want to speak with Hermione…I have no need for you,"and he did a spell and Lily was knocked out cold. Some deatheaters were laughing.

"Now..let's talk…Ms. Granger.."he said eyeing her ruefully.

"It's Mrs. Lupin..or is that hard for you to say?"she said in anger.

"Very funny, now we can do this the hard way..or the easy way, it's up to you."

"What are you talking about?"she raised her wand but it got knocked out of her hand by a nearby deatheater.

"Now now, Mrs. Lupin..can't have you shouting spells everywhere now can we, besides..no one will hear you…you are in a force field so to speak. I was in fact going to corner you tomorrow during the game, but this just seems more appropriate."

"What do you want?"she sighed..seeing there was no way out since she was without a wand..and four deatheaters surrounding them.

"The dark lord wishes to make a deal with you."

"Hahaha…HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..like I would make a deal with him, never in my lifetime..you understand..NEVER!"

"Well unless you want your HUSBAND and friends to die..I suggest you listen."smirked Peter.

"You will not harm them!"she yelled trying to get her hands on him, but she was held back by two deatheaters. No one saw, but he flinched a bit..he knew this girl had power..seeing the fire in her eyes…

"Just listen you wench..if you agree to come back with us…and become the dark lords wife..he'll spare your friends…and husband."

"Ha..like I believe that, either way he'll kill them…I'd rather be by their side then with that contorted snake like asshole!"she cried.

"Hmm, I'll give you two weeks…I'll come back…same time, same place. Meet me here two weeks from now with your decision. Trust me, you'll want this…you really

don't have a choice."and just like they had come, they were gone. The hallway was normal with light again..it's as if nothing happened. Then Hermione remembered Lily. She saw that Lily was still knocked out.

"Lily….Lily wake up."she shook her body lightly then heard a moan. "Lily..you alright?"

"Hmmm..yeah..what happened…I don't remember."she rubbed her head.

"Nothing..you just tripped and fell…let's go tell the boys Dumbledore said ok,"she lifted Lily up and they walked back to the common room.

**_What am I going to do…I can't just say yes…either way they'll die…what does Voldemort want with me anyway…it's not like…oh no, he knows about me..this isn't good..not good at all.._**

"Hermione you okay?"asked James as they sat back down.

"Yeah…I just don't feel well, I'm going to bed…see you all in the morning."and she kissed Remus and went to the Head Girl's room to bed.

The next morning….

"Alright…food..then quidditch..who are we playing again?"asked Sirius.

"Umm, Slytherin.."Remus mumbled.

"Great..just what we need..go figure..last game of the year and it just has to be them…ughhh…"said Sirius stuffing his face full of food.

The game started…everyone was cheering..then 10 minutes into the game…Remus got knocked out by a bludger, courtesy of Malfoy and Snape. Lily told Hermione to go ahead and go…so she did.

"Remus….Remus..you okay?"

"Ugh..odnfa aong Malfnoy…."

"What was that..?"

"Yeah..I'm fine..bloody Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled… "Don't worry about it."

They stayed in the hospital wing for an hour when Sirius, James, and Lily came in smiling.

"Moony, we won!"said Sirius in all smiles.

"Really? That's great.."said a smiling Remus.

"Yeah, Malfoy and Snape are furious..you should have seen their faces.."said Lily.

"I bet they were mad..oh Severus..what will we do..I don't know Lucious..we must make them pay…hahahahah"Hermione said in a Snape and Lucious like voice and the others were in hysterics.

Hermione had been thinking about what Peter had said. The end of the two weeks ended tonight. Hermione had met Remus' parents..they didn't really take to her too well. But Remus explained that it was hard for them to trust someone..no matter who it is. That didn't really comfort her at all. She tried to put a smile on her face these last two weeks..everyone seemed to buy it…but Sirius.

"Hermione..is there something on your mind?"he asked her. They were alone in the library.

"No..why do you ask?"

"Because there is…..that smile isn't a real one…you're hiding something."

"No..really, Sirius, everything's okay..don't worry."

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything."he tried to make eye contact with her.

"Sirius..really…there's..there's…"she shifted in her seat slightly.

"Hermione?"came Remus' voice. He walked over to them.

"Oh..hi Remus. Sirius and I were just talking. He was telling me about a joke he played on Snape the other day."

"Uh, yeah…well I'll leave you two alone."and Sirius took one last look at her and left.

"So..since it's the weekend..wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"Remus asked.

"Uhh..sure.."she said, remembering that her and Peter's meeting was tonight..she wasn't so sure if she'd be here tomorrow.

"The other's are coming with us too..so..what are you reading?"he asked while getting a chair to sit next to her. The rest of their day was spent in the library talking about different books and spells.

That night…….

Hermione was walking to the spot where Peter said he would be. Once she was there..the lights went out again and Peter along with four deatheaters appeared.

"Well Hermione..what is your decision?"

"Let's get a few things straight, if I go, no on will hurt my friends or husband, no- one attacks anyone..period, and I get to keep my wand with me at all times, and I walk freely of my own accord.

"Agreed..so that means you'll come then?"

"First I want to know something, why does he want me?"

'That, you're going to have to wait to find out."

"No, I want to know now!"

"Fine..the dark lord knows of you, he thinks you would be perfect for his plans..and well…he knows of your unborn child..he wants an heir..and the thinks your child..would be perfect.."smirked Peter. Just then two of the deatheaters got on either side of Hermione.

"WHAT…HE WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILD..NEVER!"

"That's what I was expecting." The deatheaters grabbed Hermione.

"NO..YOU CAN'T DO THIS..I WILL NEVER SIDE WITH HIM…YOU EVIL COWARD!"and with Hermione's last screams, they all vanished.

The next morning…..

"Hermione..hey..I have some…"Lily didn't finish her sentence..finding that Hermione wasn't in her bed. She left down to the common room, she wasn't there, she went to the library. Hermione wasn't there either. She then went to the Great Hall where she found the guys.

"Have any of you seen Hermione?"

"No..why?"they asked.

"I can't find her anywhere..she wasn't in her bed..it looked like she hasn't slept in it at all."said a worried Lily.

"Everyone spread out..she must be here somewhere."said Remus. They did in fact spread out..Sirius and James took the grounds, flying with their brooms. Remus and Lily checked the castle..even the secret passages..by night time..they were really worried. They all went to Dumbledore and told him what happened. Dumbledore hearing this sent all the teachers to look for her. It took them two days to finally realize, she was in fact gone.


	9. A Mind of Evil

Hey everyone, damn…I haven't updated in ages..it seems…sorry for that…finals are drawing near..and u know…study study study…sorry about the mistakes in this one..i did it in a hurry…..lol..ok..well here's chapter 9..enjoy

Chapter 9

A Mind of Evil

Malfoy Manor…………

"Bring her to me!"yelled the dark lord.

Two deatheaters came forward with a slightly pale looking Hermione. They had kept her there for three days before she was summoned.

"Ahh, Mrs. Lupin is it? Or do you prefer Ms. Granger?"

"You evil bastard!"she yelled.

"Well, such words, let's get down to business shall we?"

Hermione was thrown down on the floor. She was sure her wrist had broken.

"You are smart Hermione, clever, a perfect wife for me."

"You're an absolute oaf if you think I would even consider marrying someone like you!" she was now standing. Her face left with no emotion but anger.

"I can fix that, by morning, you will be mine. Take her to the potion room!"

"Even if you do get me to agree, it will be the potion's doing, not my heart!"

"My dear, you really think I care?" he laughed sinisterly.

Dumbledore's office……………..

"What could have happened to her!"Lily asked crying.

"I don't know Lily."replied James while hugging her.

"Prof. Dumbledore, do you know?"asked Sirius.

"Well….I might."

"WHAT!"asked everyone in disbelief.

"Everyone sit down. Now, Lily, James, your future child has a destiny. One that is supposed to bring down the biggest evil…Voldemort."

Lily gasped and James nodded his head.

"It is crucial that you stay safe, but I'm afraid…Mr. Lupin, your wife plays a part as well."

"How so…?Remus asked in barely a whisper.

"Your child and the Potter's child play a major role in a prophesy…good against evil. Voldemort is planning on raising your child as his own…"

"WHAT…BLOODY HELL HE WILL, WE'VE GOT TO FIND THEM!"yelled

Remus. His wolfish side beginning to show through with anger.

"What about Hermione?"asked Prof. McGonagall.

"He wants to make her his wife."

Remus upon hearing this stalked out the door. Cursing all the while.

"I'll go."said Sirius going after Remus. Sirius took off out the door and Remus was already out on the grounds.

"Moony, wait!"called Sirius. Remus didn't stop. Sirius caught up to him.

"Hey Moony stop." Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulder and turned him around. What Sirius saw was not Remus, but the wolf. Remus' blue eyes were now yellow and black, and his teeth were very sharp and long.

"Remus calm down, we will find them, I promise."

"Sirius," Remus broke down and crumbled to the ground. Sirius was there right with him.

Malfoy Manor..-4am

"Let go of me you vial creatures!"yelled Hermione to the two deatheaters that were dragging her.

"If I were you, mudblood, I'd shut up!"said one of them.

They were taking her yet again to the potion room. Last night Voldemort did a brainwave of Hermione just to see how smart she really was. He was more than surprised.

"Bring her!"he commanded. The two deatheaters obeyed. Hermione, while struggling, noticed that the whole entire clan must be there. There were hundreds of them standing around them.

Once she was up standing before Voldemort, she cleared her mind. She knew she couldn't do anything but hope. Voldemort said a spell which would make her stiffen with her mouth open. He had to do this spell a few times because she kept fighting it off with all of her strength.

**_This girl is wondrous…..WAIT..WHAT AM I THINKING….SHE'S A DAMN MUGGLEBORN, BUT SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, AND SMART, WAIT…DAMN IT…YOU JUST WANT HER UNBORN CHILD!...right?_**

****Finally he got her to take the potion and watching her face, his body gave a jolt, but he ignored it.

Hermione's face went pale, her eyes turned blood red, her teeth sharp…then it all went away in a second…..like it never happened, then she fainted.

Remus suddenly felt his heart jerk. Lily, James, and Sirius looked over to him. They were all sitting in the common room.

"Remus, what's wrong?"asked Lily worriedly.

"Something isn't right, I…….I….HERMIONE!" Remus screamed and then fainted onto the floor.

10 yrs later………….

"DADDY……WHERE'S MY BIKE!"came little Hayden's voice from downstairs.

It has been ten years since the incident. Hermione ended up having a girl, which she and Voldemort named Hayden. Hayden had ice blue eyes and honey brown hair that was long and wavy at the ends. Voldemort grew fond of Hermione, eventually falling in love with her, and the deatheaters grew to respect her as their queen. Also, they grew to love Hayden as well. As their princess so to speak. Hayden knows everything about her mom and dad's past. Don't get the happy family wrong, they're the most evil. Hayden has killed people at her father requests. She kills without remorse. Hermione the same. She has no memory of Remus or anything of that sort. She grew to hate good and love evil.

They all know of the prophecy coming where Hayden Andrews,(name changed at Hermione's request for protection) and Harry Potter determine the fate of good and evil. Everything happened as it was meant to, but with a few changes. Voldemort faced Harry when he was a baby and lost. Sirius however, didn't go to Azkaban. Peter is dead. Courtesy of Hayden hating him to no end.

Hayden is best friends with Draco Malfoy and is like a second child to the Malfoys. Hermione and Narcissa are hoping that Hayden and Draco will get married one day. The only difference is that Hayden is not mean or cruel. She treats everyone with respect unless she gets disrespected herself.

Now the regular gang, Lily and James died protecting Harry. Sirius is of course, the parental guardian of Harry. They live at Godric's Hollow, and Remus lives with them. Remus hasn't spoken much since he fainted that one day. Although he's going to be teaching at Hogwarts once Harry starts there to help keep watch over Harry, he still is going to be silent and allusive.

They too know about the prophecy of course. But they don't know where the other child is. Since they know it's going to be Remus's child….they're going to be keeping a watchful eye. They don't know whether it's a girl or boy.

"Your bike is in the backyard!"yelled Voldemort from his chair. Even though he was weakend, he has been brought up in strength again. Hermione has gained new powers. Which will be revealed later on. Hayden has powers as well. She's an elemental. Which means she can control all elements including time and so forth. But she rarely uses those powers unless she's practicing.

"I'm going to Draco's. I'll be back around dinner!"she said and headed out the

door.

"Honey, what did she say?"came Hermione's voice as she sat down with a book.

"She's going to the Malfoys, said she'd be back around dinner."said Voldemort.

"Ok, well, she needs to get out more, she's been training nonstop for the past three months."she said.

"She really is our evil daughter isn't she?"he replied slightly laughing.

"She's preparing for the special day. She wants to make you proud."Hermione opened her book.

"That's my little evil mind."


End file.
